


Survivor

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [133]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Healing, Parent/Child Incest, Past Sexual Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: In the mirror, I see your face.[mind the tags]





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Survivor  
> Begun: 2017?  
> Finished: March 23, 2019
> 
> Note: not autobiographical at all.

In the mirror, I see your face.  
              I look like you  
              and  
              it haunts me every day.  
I have your      eyes,  
the way your   lips twist.  
I have your     nose  
and  
I still remember how you  
             kiss.  
  
I wish I could forget all those years  
  
but I know I never  
            will.  
It made me  
            who I am  
and  
            how I survive  
It gave me  
            strength,  
            living with all your lies.  
It proved to me  
            I could escape  
  
 and I see your face—  
  
But now I have the  
power to look away.  
  
I close my eyes  
and I shut that door  
I look like you  
but I am not yours.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
I see your face every day  
               and I know I got away;  
and I smile with lips  
just like yours;  
and my eyes,  
             well, they’re not,  
             not anymore.  
  
None of me is yours.  
  
None of me is yours.  
  
I got                 away.  
I learned to     survive.  
I got                 away.  
               And you may haunt me,  
               and I may cry  
               ‘cause I remember but  
                because of you now I thrive.  
  
I learned so much;  
I became strong;  
and in the mirror I see your face  
and I know I can move on.  
  
I see your face in the mirror  
and I turn away.  
I close the door.  
I am not yours.  
  
None of me is yours anymore

 


End file.
